


【狡朱】带狼狗的女人

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 奇幻小故事。猎犬梗。狡啮真·狗男人。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 5





	【狡朱】带狼狗的女人

隐约雷鸣，初秋的小雨温凉地浸润着人间。 

常守朱冒着细雨跑来露天训练场的时候，并没有看到宜野座伸元的身影。

四处张望寻找未果，她发现训练场的铁栅栏门并未上锁，便推开来，走进场内。角落栽着一棵枝繁叶茂的梧桐，朱站在枝叶的庇护下，拨了拨淋湿的短发，理了理套装的短裙，新奇地观察着场内的设施。

从今天起，她便是公安局的正式职员了。当录用通知拿到手，收拢被惊喜冲垮的理智，朱仔仔细细阅读了剩下的公文，瞬间只剩错愕与迷茫——她并未如愿成为一名刑警，而是被分配至警犬训练课，一个她倍感陌生的科室。

尽管起初心怀不愿，冷静下来后，她接受了现实没有抗争，按时来到了指定地点报到。从今以后要与犬类朝夕相处乃至相依为命，或许会开启一段奇遇也说不定。

抱着这样的心态，幻想着可能遇到的不同搭档，朱靠在树上，闭眼小憩。

忽然之间她仿佛听到了不属于自己的呼吸声——在细雨婆娑的天地间，混着滴滴答答的吟咏，悄然敲打在她的心上。第六感也摇响了警铃，她瞬间睁开了眼。

和她对视的是一双湛蓝色的狭长眼眸，一条猎犬终结了这场无人来赴的约。

她看着距离自己一米有余的它，因惊讶而微微张嘴，她被这生物所散发出的气场所震慑。它的毛很短，灰白相间，有些灰色还泛着银光闪闪，体态雄壮，四肢强劲。朱并不能准确辨认出它的品种。脸很凶，蓝色的瞳仁盯起人来显得冷漠、冷酷又冷峻。朱感到自己像是它的猎物，却也同样感到自己作为人类的存在，被它的灵魂漠视。它身上埋藏着野性的爆发，埋藏着偏执的疯狂，埋藏着自由的渴求。比起狗，它更像一匹游猎嗜血的狼。

有些可怕呢，朱挪开了视线，咽了咽口水。

“啊，原来你在这里，我说找了半天哪儿都没见到你。”她身后传来了男人的声音。

宜野座伸元，她的科长终于牵着另一条猎犬姗姗来迟。

朱闻声转身行礼，“初次见面您好，常守朱前来报到。我收到您的短信说在训练场见面，所以就直接来到这里了。”

“啊，别介意，我不是说你。我在说这家伙，又从犬舍溜了出来。”宜野座摆了摆手，走到那只犬身旁，蹲下摸了摸它的头。它对宜野座视若无睹，仍在面无表情地盯着朱。“它叫慎也，是我们拥有的四只猎犬中的王牌。”

朱慌张了起来，这束她无法读懂的目光重若千斤，是敌意、探究还是特殊的示好，她毫无头绪。宜野座顺着它的目光看向朱，竟然微微笑了起来。 

“看来你对它来讲很有吸引力，它竟然在打量你。上一个被分配到这里的警员，不到三天就被这位勇士赶出了科室。”

“什……什么？人被猎犬赶走？而且吸引力什么的也太奇怪了……”朱瞪圆了眼睛，一脸不可置信。

“慎也最擅长漠视人类。它并不会攻击令他厌恶的人，但他会以无视来抵抗。”宜野座起身，“他会主动选择自己的搭档。” 

“这么聪明的吗？” 

宜野座带来的警犬缓缓走近了慎也。它示好般用鼻子拱了拱慎也的脖子，慎也虽然毫无表示，但仿佛是默许了它的贴近。

“这只叫秀星。”

朱蹲了下来。秀星看了看慎也，看了看宜野座，摇着尾巴欢快地跑向了朱。朱抬手摸了摸它的脑袋，秀星眼睛弯了起来，耳朵抖了抖，伸出舌头舔舐朱的脸颊。

“我猜，慎也算是接受了你。如果不出意外，它以后便是你的搭档了。必要的技能、训练的程序我会慢慢教给你。当然，它也会教给你许多。”

“好，好的！”

“训犬说简单也简单，说难也难。它们比人类更敏锐。都说狗是人类最好的朋友。但在这里，你会感知到比这句话更深刻的道理。”宜野座推了推眼镜，“雨一时半会停不下来。走吧，我带你去办公室和犬舍看看。”

三个月过去了。四季的转换好似就在须臾之间，凛冽的寒冬在苍白的天空撕出裂痕，从这巨大的罅隙之间，抖下了一场又一场鹅毛大雪。朱习惯了每日不变的训练与见面，只是在砭骨的冷意里变得懒懒的，不愿动弹。

起初朱与慎也的相处并不融洽——更准确地说，是朱一直在碰壁，她无数次撞在毫无回应的冰山上。

慎也就是那座冰山。它会熟稔地完成训练，也会配合地完成任务，甚至做到独立完成侦查与搜索，揪出犯罪嫌疑人的踪迹，可它对朱总是不冷不热、一副拒绝交流拒绝建立信赖感的样子。食物、玩具都无法拉近二人的距离。起初，朱在它精准嗅出模拟炸弹后想摸摸它的头拍拍它的背，以示亲昵，可慎也半点放松的意味都没有，眼睛一闭，任朱如何揉搓都毫无反应。朱只好尴尬地收回了自己沾了狗毛的手，还不得不感慨，这家伙不仅毛硬，心也硬。朱的牵引绳可以牢牢控制住慎也的行动，但朱窥不透它作为生物的喜怒哀乐，也无法洞悉自己在其心中的分量。这样的忐忑时不时打击着乐观的姑娘。而与它相比，秀星就简单易懂多了，愿意向朱释放浓厚的善意与友好。

对了，朱还发现了一点，慎也这家伙不喜欢戴项圈。宜野座前一秒给它套上项圈，后一秒项圈就重新被丢到了地上。但每当朱按例给它戴上项圈，它就会眯起眼睛盯着朱，然后垂着眼角接受脖颈被桎梏的命运，虽然散发着不乐意的情绪，但仍旧乖乖戴着。这是唯一令朱颇具成就感的事。

今天早上朱偶然观察到，在给慎也套项圈的时候，它毛茸茸的尾巴以极快的速度摇了摇，甚至在空气中都没留下残影。当朱惊奇地揉揉眼睛想再次确认的时候，慎也起身走开了。

“是我眼花了吗？”朱撇了撇嘴。

乌云飘来，蔚蓝晴空缓缓失去了色彩。大朵大朵的冰晶随风砸下，又一场大雪袭来。朱刚刚从训练场回到办公室，连外套都没来得及脱下，宜野座便拿着一叠资料急匆匆闯了进来。

“发生什么事了吗，宜野座先生？”

“有案件需要我们协助。资料拿着路上看。走了。”宜野座把资料塞给朱，拿起外套走了出去，朱赶忙跟上。

宜野座带着秀星，朱牵着慎也，他们抵达了郊野的一片白茫茫的山地，那里已经聚集了全副武装的刑事科同事。局长禾生壤宗向他们走来，“宜野座，常守，资料都看完了吧。简而言之，罪犯大仓信夫劫持了一名女人质进入了这片无人山地。你们需要协助刑事科的同事找出他的踪迹，解救人质。大仓信夫有可能携带了枪支，因此我允许你们配枪。防弹衣在那里，穿上开始工作吧。”

朱和宜野座被分派于不同的小队，刑事科兵分两路开始地毯式搜索。

天寒地冻，疾风骤雪呼啸扑面，朱呼了口气，一团白雾似被冻结，随后飞速散入空中，她把围巾往上拉了拉，遮住了口鼻。银白铺地，肉眼无路可寻，枯萎植物的尸体掩于脚下的积雪，深至脚踝，嘎吱踩雪的声音与干瘪枝条被裁断的噼啪声混杂奏响，他们一行五人蹒跚着向山中进发。

慎也原本冲在最前追寻气味，转身看到朱拼力追上它的身影，放慢了前行的速度。朱看着雪花遮蔽了它原本银灰色的毛发，看着它坚定精瘦的四肢，看着它在雪上留下串串梅花般的爪印。

他们在缓缓向高处攀登，林间本就万籁静寂，雪也汲汲吸收一切声音。慎也忽然停了下来，警觉地叫了两声。朱和其他警员连忙上前查勘，他们发现了新鲜的血迹——一串血滴向着山顶而去。

跟随的警员立刻用对讲机联系另一小组请求支援，他们决定先追上去一探究竟。终于在迫近山顶的地方，发现了被刺伤的、已经陷入昏迷的女性人质。两位警员护送人质下山，剩下两人与朱继续前进。

雪更大了。眼前除了白，再无其他。

没有热量的补充，体温在逐渐流失，朱的体力透支得很厉害，她大口喘着气，但仍强撑着追上大家。慎也见状停了下来，歪了歪头，而后猛然加速扑向朱。朱瞬间被他扑倒在地，厚厚的积雪接住了她。朱早就知道，慎也很健壮，但真正被它的前肢死死按在地上，朱连挣扎着起身的力气都没有。它炽热的呼吸吹在朱的脸上，朱被慎也严厉的眼神震慑住了。那一瞬间她感到仿佛有凶狠的长辈在教训不自量力的她。

“常守小姐，看样子马上就到山顶了。你的体力已经耗尽了，留在这里，支援小队马上就来，我们两个追上去就好。”同行的两名警员将朱扶起来，让她倚树坐下，便离开了。

慎也抖了抖身上的雪，钻进了朱的怀里，用它的嘴去咬着朱的外套拉链。朱用僵硬的手解开围巾，拉开外套，慎也立即将温热的躯体贴了上来，朱摸了摸它的头，将它紧紧裹在怀里。慎也用温顺的目光向她表白。平日里冷淡的搭档，在生死攸关之际竟如此熨帖，朱欣慰地眨了眨眼，拼命让泪水倒流回眼眶。

天地之间仿佛只有风穿过，却穿不透她与它的拥抱。她低着头，任雪落在发间，聆听这只活物强而有力的怦怦心跳。

不远处忽然传来一阵枪响。

朱企图站起来循声前往，但却无力完成这个简单的动作，而且，她被慎也制止了。慎也退出她的怀抱，用强硬的眼神让她留在原地，自己向枪声奔去。

失去了源源不断的暖意，她瑟缩着渐渐失去意识。

慎也到达现场的时候，看到了肩膀和大腿中枪的大仓信夫摇摇晃晃走向来时的路。两位警员中枪躺在地上，身下一滩惨烈的血。大仓信夫看到慎也时，露出轻蔑的笑，“竟然还有一只畜生。”

慎也冷着脸地走向离他最近的警员。

他大口大口喘着粗气，失血和疼痛使他面目狰狞，但仍举起枪，颤颤巍巍对准慎也——

就在他摁下扳机的须臾，风雪流动的速度骤然剧烈加强，风声尖锐刺耳，雪片失序乱舞，它们犀利地哭号起来，犹如畏惧神怒而六神具散、啼叫哀鸣。

又一声枪响。

大仓信夫头部中枪，应声倒地。

向他开枪的是名男子——他身上的绒毛并未完全褪去，耳朵也还留在头顶，修长发达的四肢十分健美，湖蓝色的眼睛决绝而溢满杀意。

慎也将枪放回受伤的探员身边，重新变化回原身，迈着大步向朱休憩的那棵树下跑去。

朱再次醒来的时候是在医院。她听队医唐之杜志恩讲述了在她昏迷后发生的一切。两名警员受了重伤，女性人质性命无虞，大仓信夫被成功击毙。志恩小姐告诉她，慎也在她昏迷时寸步不离，执拗顽固怎样都不肯跟随宜野座回警局，后来被愤怒的宜野座打了麻药，强行带走了。

身体恢复后，朱向宜野座申请了一天警犬外出特许，带慎也回到了自己的公寓，打算为他做顿美味佳肴以感谢它的救命之恩。

慎也对朱的独身公寓很是好奇，但他进门的第一件事，就是找到卫生间，跳进了朱的浴缸。

“诶，你想洗澡吗？”

慎也用期待的表情看向朱，尾巴无意识地摇动着。他已经想好了，要先洗干净自己才能理直气壮地霸占朱的床。夜很长，偷吻、拥抱什么的，一样都不会少。


End file.
